Pool halls frequently provide tables supplied with a piece of chalk. This chalk is applied to cue tips by players to reduce slippage of the cue tip on the cue ball. In many shots the cue ball is struck above or below center thereby producing a spin on the cue ball. This spin is used to position the cue ball for the next shot, after the target ball has been struck. After successive impacts with the cue ball, the tip of the cue, which is usually leather becomes relatively smooth and polished. It is then desirable to roughen the surface so that chalk will better adhere thereto. The cue tip may also become misshaped. When an upper or lower peripheral portion of the cue tip is used to strike the cue ball the upper or lower peripheral portion of the tip may become flattened. During use the particular peripheral or central portion thereof may even become depressed. The particular peripheral portion may additionally bulge radially outwards over and beyond the cue stick. When the cue ball is hit with a non-rounded cue tip the ball may be most impacted with other than the central portion of the cue tip. When the cue ball is struck laterally off center the cue ball then deviates laterally from its intended trajectory not striking the target ball as desired. It is then necessary to use an abrasive tool to reshape the cue tip.
When a piece chalk is supplied by the pool hall it is usually on a complimentary per table basis. It is not unusual for players to remove this chalk. And it is not unusual for no shared chalk to be available. Not only do discriminating players want a frequently chalked cue tip, but additionally they require a rough, well shaped, cue tip in order to make optimum shots. It would be unusual for a pool hall to provide an abrasive tool to roughen and shape a pool cue tip. One reason for this would be that their cue tips would need to be replaced more frequently. Another, probably better reason would be that these abrasive tools would be time consuming to monitor and prevent from disappearing. Discriminating players frequently bet at least the table rent on the outcome of the game. They want to have every advantage which is legal. What is needed is not only a conveniently carried piece of chalk, but additionally, an abrasive apparatus to ensure that their cue tips are continuously in optimal condition. If such an apparatus were provided with an attractive carrying attachment a player would find it convenient to have the apparatus when needed. The carrying attachment should also facilitated frequent removal and replacement during play so the player is able to maintain individual convenient hands free possession of the apparatus.